Mistress of Fear
by ShadowMoonSedai
Summary: In the past, secrets have been brought up regarding everyone... now the biggest one is about to come out and it means the biggest of battles is going to begin.


Mistress of Fear

Chapter 1 -Time Together at Last.

"Yuli, where are you?!" yelled Mia Koji. "Come on, Yuli!" Yuli, a small boy about six, peeked out from behind a booth.

"Over here!" he called. "Isn't this place awesome?"

"It is," said Ryo, Ronin Warrior of Virtue and bearer of the Wildfire Armor. "This was a good idea." 

"We should check out the food," suggested Kento, Ronin of Justice and the Hard Rock Armor. Yuli rolled his eyes.

"Kento, you think more with your stomach then your head," laughed Cye of the Torrent Armor and Trust. "Why not try the games?"

"Sounds good," said Sage, Armor of Halo and Wisdom. "What do you think, Rowen?" 

"I want to check out the water park," answered the Ronin of Strata and Life. "How about this? Kento takes Yuli to the games, Sage, Cye, and me will go to the water park and Ryo and Mia can do whatever they want. We'll meet back at the food booths."

"I like that idea," said Kento. He picked up Yuli and set him on his shoulders. "Come on, Yuli. I'll show you just how strong I am."

"The water park should be fun," said Cye. "Let's go." They all walked off in different directions. Mia's worry about Yuli was taken over by the thought of being alone with Ryo. Small spots of color flooded her cheeks when she realized Ryo was looking at her.

"You wanna try the Haunted House?" he said. 

"What? Um, okay." It was a short, but silent trip to the Haunted House. Ryo was happy to be with Mia, but why did he keep getting the feeling they were being watched? Talpa was back in the Dynasty, hopefully trapped. Once inside the ride, though, the feeling went away, replaced by a feeling he only had when he was with Mia: Complete and total peace. If she ever died, he would die too.

***************"What do you think Mia and Ryo are doing?" Yuli asked Kento. Kento shrugged and tossed the baseball.

"Probably riding in the tunnel of love," he said with a slight grin. Yuli wrinkled his nose.

"Does Ryo really love Mia?"

"A lot. He worries about her when she's not around, especially now that the Dynasty knows she's part of the team."

"But Mia worries about me a lot. Does that mean she loves me?" Kento laughed.

"She does, but not in that way. She cares for you like a mother cares for her son. That kinda thing."

"But I already have a mom!" said Yuli in exasperated tone. He sighed. "But I guess Mia does take good care of me."

"Yeah, she takes care of all of us. Without Mia, there wouldn't be Ronin Warriors. We'd still be trapped in the elements of our armors, or dead."

"That wouldn't be good," said Yuli, shaking his head. Kento threw another ball and the bottles smashed down. "Hey Kento! You won!" But Kento wasn't paying attention. What was that sound? Just before the bottles fell, there had been a deep throated laugh, coming from in the direction of where they had separated.

"Dais," he growled. "Come on, Yuli, we have to find the others."

***************

To say the least, the Haunted House was more enjoyable having Ryo there. And the same went for him, having Mia by his side. Occasionally, she'd give a small shriek and jump. Ryo would just chuckle.

"This isn't so bad," he commented. 

"No, I guess not," said Mia, an edge of fear in her voice. "It's just a ride."

"Right. How about after this we try the roller coaster?" The light brightened a little bit, and he could see Mia, her light eyes shining.

"You're insane," she muttered. "Insane if you think I'm going on the roller coaster."

"Oh, come on, I'll go with you."

"Fine, but the last time I rode a roller coaster, I ended up heaving my lunch all over my grandfather." 

"So that was just a fair warning?"

"Yeah, it was." A cardboard Frankenstein popped up from a corner. Ryo expected Mia to scream, but she wasn't looking at that. She was staring straight ahead, her face pale and drawn.

"Mia, what is it?" he asked, sliding his hand in hers. She was practically shaking.

"Sekhmet," she whispered. "Kale." Ryo stiffened and looked in the direction she was. But he didn't see anything. Still, Mia was afraid of something. And it wasn't the plastic skeleton dangling from the ceiling. 

"Mia, where do you see them?"

"I can't see them," she said. "I can hear them. They're telling me to join Talpa. That Talpa won't hurt you or Yuli if I do." He snarled. The only Dark Warlord capable of playing with Mia's mind was Dais.

"Where are you, Dais?" he said. 

"I am here," said a voice. Dais appeared, hanging by his knees from the ceiling. "Worried about your girlfriend, Ronin? Be more worried about yourself. She can hear Master Talpa because she is connected to him. He is her master now, as it was meant to be." Dais vanished with another harsh laugh. Suddenly Mia jerked and shook her head.

"Wha- what happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"We're at the amusement park," said Ryo. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. But what's going on? You look like Talpa's taken over the world again." 

"You... don't remember?"

"Remember what? Ryo, what's going on?"

"Mia..." he trailed off. Maybe it was better he not tell her yet. "Nothing. The ride's almost over." 

"Really? That was short." The tunnel opened into the brilliant sunlight and Ryo could see Mia was smiling. "There's Kento and Yuli." Ryo climbed out, then helped Mia to her feet. "Hi guys."

"They're here," said Kento darkly. "I heard Dais."

"The Warlords?" asked Mia in genuine surprise. "No way." She looked at Yuli, who was staring hungrily at the roller coaster. "You wanna ride that, Yuli?"

"It looks like fun," he said.

"I'll take Yuli on the roller coaster and you guys find the others. We'll meet in the food court." Dais words echoed in Ryo's head, but he knew if he told Kento to go with Mia, she'd wonder why. 

"Be very careful, Mia. The Dynasty will be looking for you." She nodded and took Yuli's hand.

"Let's go, Yules."

"We better put on our sub-armor," said Kento. 

"Not yet. We need to find the others."

"Ryo, what's wrong with you?"

"Dais was using Mia when we were in the Haunted House. She could hear Sekhmet and Kale, but I could only see and/or hear Dais. I'm really worried about her being alone."

"Then why didn't you say something, man? I could've gone with them-"

"You know Mia. She only wants help if she really needs it. We need to go find the guys." But they didn't have to go far. Rowen, Cye, and Sage appeared out of the crowd, with their sub armor already on.

"We saw Sekhmet heading towards the game booths!" said Rowen. 

"And Kale was going towards the food court," added Cye. 

"Not the food," groaned Kento.

"For once Kento, think with your brain," said Sage. "We know Anubis isn't a warlord anymore, so that leaves-"

"Dais."

"Yeah.We need to find him... Hey, Ryo, what's up?" Ryo was staring at the top of the roller coaster.

"Dais!" he hollered. "And he's got Mia and Yuli!"

"What?!" said Rowen. A scream pierced the air. All heads turned towards the coaster. Dais, dressed in full armor, laughed cruelly.

"I told you, Ronin, she's ours."

"Let them go!" shouted Ryo.

"The girls ours and the kid will be ransom for her coming over to our side again." Dais vanished and there was more screaming as Sekhmet and Kale attacked the bystanders. 

"We have to arm ourselves!" yelled Sage. "Come on, Ryo. We can't save them if we get killed first! Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"

"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"

"Armor of Hard Rock! Dao Gi!"

"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

Chapter 2 -Unholy Memories

The darkness slowly faded from Mia's eyes, but the fog around her brain didn't lift. She remembered wanting to take Yuli to the roller coaster... then Dais appeared... where was she? Where was Yuli?

"Mia?" sobbed a voice. "Please Mia, wake up."

"Yuli, I'm okay." Her mouth tasted like felt. "What's going on?"

"We're inside Talpa's castle," he answered fearfully. "Dais brought us here." Something was wrong. As far back as she could remember, she had been afraid of the very thought of this place, but now... she wasn't. There wasn't an ounce of fear anywhere. Loathing, sure, hatred, anger, those were present, but fear was the last thing from her mind. She had to be strong and protect Yuli. If those warlords even thought of hurting him, they'd get more then they bargained for.

"So you've finally awoken," said Sekhmet from behind a thick door. She heard a growl and realized it was coming from her own throat. "Heh heh heh. Master Talpa said you would finally start to come back to us."

"Stay away from us," she snapped. 

"I have no desire to be anywhere near you, especially when you start to recall your past. Master Talpa wishes you to feel free to walk around the castle. You and the boy, though I don't see why we don't just destroy him. Your memory will come back, kid or no kid." He yanked open the door and disappeared.

"Mia, what's going on?" asked Yuli. She opened her mouth to comfort him but-

FLASH!

"Mistress, Hariel has attacked the northern front."

"I want that Armor of Inferno!" she hollered, jumping to her feet.

"Yes, Mistress of Fear."

"Do what you need to kill the Ronins, but bring Hariel and the Inferno to me. I have my own plans for that one."

"Yes, Mistress of Fear." A thought occurred to her.

"And inform Lord Badamon that there will be a new addition to the Nether Pool."

"Yes... Mistress of Fear."

"Why do you hesitate to follow my orders?"

"I... thought you cared for the Ronin of Wildfire."

"Oh, I do. And this is how I will make it so we can be together."

FLASH!

"It'll be okay, Yuli," she said, shaking herself of the image. "Come on, we'll be okay." She picked him up and they left the dungeon. Yuli was tense with the fear she should've had, but didn't, and Mia knew there was more to this then what Sekhmet had told them.

***************

Ryo sat on the bed next to Mia's. He swallowed a lump when he thought of her, sleeping and looking so beautiful. He could hear her laughing and trying to reprimand Yuli at the same time for going off by himself to play "Yuli of the Wind". White Blaze purred softly. 

"Ryo... Anubis is here. He has something he needs to tell us," said Sage from the doorway. Ryo just nodded and followed him down the stairs, White Blaze at his heels. Anubis was sitting in one of the chairs. He looked up at Ryo, then his eyes fell to the floor. Maybe it was pity, but not for him. For someone else.

"So what did you need to tell us?" Ryo asked. His voice sounded scratchy.

"Why the Dynasty is so interested in Mia," answered Anubis softly. "You may not want to believe it, but it is true and will be true again."

"Spill it, Anubis," said Kento. 

"This happened long before you were born, Ronins. The Dark Warlords are able to live for an eternity thanks to our deals with Talpa, but in the beginning, there were five of us. I am the youngest of the warlords and barely remember our fifth companion, but there was one. She existed in Hariel's time and was his arch nemesis. They had such respect for each other, it was an amazing thing. Janeel obsessed over the Armor of Inferno, as most of the Dynasty does now, but the last possible thing she wanted was for Hariel to die. There was much about her we never knew, like she had grown up with Hariel, or that she cared for him. Janeel kept to herself, but in battle, she was an excellent fighter and looked out for all of us. There were times in the beginning that I survived only because of Janeel." He paused, and cast a glance at Ryo, who was starting to think about what Anubis was saying. Why would he tell us this? Unless...

"No," he said. "No, it can't be true." Slowly, the realization came over all the others. Sage made a small noise that sounded like a gasp, but came out choked. Kento sat down on the couch, hard, as Cye put his head in his hands. Rowen refused to look at anyone, but laid his hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"Anubis," said Rowen. "You really believe Janeel is Mia?"

"I don't believe she's Janeel, I know. The similarities between the two are too real. Mia revolves her life around helping you Ronin Warriors and protecting Yuli like he was her own child. Janeel was also very convicted to her causes, although they were destroying the Ronins and getting Hariel's armor. She is the warlord of Fear, but her kanji is compassion. And I have seen how she looks at you, Wildfire. With a look of love too pure to be humanly possible, but it is. There is not doubt in my mind that Mia is Janeel."

"But what happened to Janeel? And why didn't Mia tell us? And why did she leave the Dynasty?" asked Cye. "This doesn't make sense."

"It does, Torrent, if you knew the story of Hariel and Janeel. They had known each other since they had grown up together. They were very close, but after Hariel received the armor of Wildfire, Talpa convinced Janeel to join him as a way to protect Hariel. But the Dynasty's darkness corrupted her and she became as evil as Dais or Kale. When there was a large battle against the Dynasty, we were all there, Janeel included. It was the last battle either her or Hariel would fight in. Hariel was killed by Talpa and Janeel lost her mind, watching him die. That's why Mia fights Talpa so deeply. Her anger towards Talpa makes her stronger, but she cannot remember her past. Janeel disappeared not long after the fight and we never found her."

"But Talpa has," said Sage. "And he's got her and Yuli in the Dynasty. Can he really use Yuli to make her join him?" Anubis nodded.

"She will protect Yuli at any cost, even her soul. Talpa knows this and will use it." Ryo slammed his fist against the table.

"Mia is the reason any of us are here," he said firmly, but with a dark sadness in his voice. "I won't let her die."

***************

The soldiers paid no attention to Mia or Yuli as they walked through the halls in the Dynasty Castle. Mia held tight to Yuli, but a thousand thoughts raced through her head all at once. Where had that image come from? Why had she wanted to kill the Ronins? Why was she the Mistress of Fear? Who was the Mistress of Fear? And what did Sekhmet mean by her memories would come back?

"Mia," said Yuli, jolting her back to reality. "Where are we?" She had climbed up a set of stairs to a tower in the castle. There was door in front of her, but she turned and passed directly through the wall. That only added to her growing list of questions. The door was a fake, meant to confuse the enemy if they ever got into the castle. How had she known that? How had she known that the door was a fake, leading to the Nether Pool? "Now where are we?"

"We'll be safe here, I guess," she said, not wanting to answer him, because she knew the answer. "Why don't you lie down for a little bit? We're going to need our strength."

"Mia, what's going on?"

"Yuli, I have no idea, but I will. Trust me." She set him on the bed and walked over to a running fountain of water. There was a dull headache starting in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. This was not the time to get a headache..

Yuli walked over to a mirror, then frowned. He turned around, then turned back a few times before Mia caught his arm.

"What's wrong, Yules?"

"I can't see myself in this mirror," he said. She stood behind him, but she could see herself easily. Then she smiled.

"This is a special mirror," she said. "You can see yourself anyway you want to in this, but you're the only one who can see it."

"Really?" he asked. "Cool." Suddenly, Mia's hand shot out, over his shoulder and into the mirror. It went right through and she was filled with a sense of calm as her fingers closed around a small object. And-

FLASH!

_"You joined Talpa?!"_

_"Hariel, I won't let you die because of that armor of yours."_

_"You joined Talpa?! Janeel, this isn't like you."_

_"I. Won't. Let. You. Die. Because of the damn armor!"_

_"Janeel, I won't die because of the Wildfire armor. It gives me the power to protect our world from Talpa and the Dynasty."_

_"The Dynasty isn't that bad. The only real problem is Talpa and his insane plans for world domination. The other warlords-"_

_"Other warlords? Talpa has warlords? Great, just great."_

_"The other warlords aren't bad. Dais and Kale are nice enough and Sekhemt... well, he's Sekhmet. What more can I say?"_

_"If you hate the armors so much, why do you have one?"_

_"For that last time, Hariel, I won't let you die because of that armor. Even if it means fighting on the wrong side." She turned away from him, angry and sad all at once. She loved Hariel, but there was some part of her that was willing to risk even that. What's wrong with me? she wondered. I know that what I'm doing is wrong, but it's like I need to do this. And if my brother can do this, so can I. _

_"Janeel, please, you need to think about this," said Hariel. "There's a lot more to the Dynasty then Talpa told you."_

_"I have thought about this," she said. "And if you can't accept that, then I will see you on the field of battle."_

FLASH!

A darkness settled around Mia. Where was she? Who was she? Hariel... Ryo... what was going on? She sat down on hard, on the bed. Who am I? Why can't I remember? Because I don't want to? Or because I can't?

"You're Mia Koji," said Yuli, scared. "Are you okay, Mia?"

"Ye- yes Yuli, I'll be okay," she said. "I just need to take a break." Yuli sat next to her, looking worried. "What's wrong, Yules?"

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked. 

"I'm sure, why?"

"You just seem different today." She hugged him and smiled.

"I'll be fine. But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry. Ryo and the others will find us." She nodded, but looked down at the small orb in her hand. She knew what it was, knew what it could do, but for Yuli's sake, she didn't say anything. If everything she was seeing in her mind, then there was more going on. 

Chapter 3 -Armor Reborn

"Ryo and the others will be here," said Yuli. "Won't they Mia?"

"Sure Yuli," she smiled, trying to keep his hopes up. "They'll be here." Light shone in through the window and she walked over to it. Below, hundreds of Dynasty soldiers were lined up, waiting for commands from Talpa or the warlords. "They'll be here." Suddenly, Yuli shouted. She whirled around and saw Dais. Her instinct kicked in, then backed down slowly. Dais wasn't the enemy. She didn't know who was, but it wasn't Dais.

"Hello, Dais," she said calmly. He bowed and Yuli made a small, strangled sound.

"M- Mia," he stammered. "It's Dais."

"I know, Yuli," she answered. "But he won't hurt us." She glanced at him. "He _shouldn't_ hurt us."

"I won't hurt you, Mistress Janeel," he said.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "Janeel is gone. I'm Mia."

"You have Janeel's personality. That is very different from the Mia I have met."

"I'm still Mia. Dais, what's going on? Why did you bring me back? I was happy on Earth. I didn't know about all this... all this hatred and pain and lust for power."

"I brought you here because this is your home... and Lord Talpa ordered it."

"You always followed Talpa without a thought to your safety," she said, shaking her head. "And why does Emperor Talpa want me back?"

"To add your armors power to his. After you... disappeared, no one could find your orb. Lord Talpa was not happy with losing a sixth armor."

"I'll bet," she sighed. "Does he want to see me?"

"Yes." Yuli was looking between Dais and Mia, trying to figure out what was happening. Dais had said Mia had an armor. That couldn't be right. And she has called Talpa "Emperor." No one did that except people who followed him. Mia shifted her gaze and saw the confused expression on his face. 

"It's okay Yuli, there's nothing to be confused about."

"Who are you? Where's Mia?"

"I am Mia. But I'm more then that too." She sat on the bed next to him. "A long time ago, I fought with the Dynasty, but now-" She bowed her head. "I don't know. There's things I still have to figure out. Right now, though, you don't have to be scared. I'll make sure you get back home."

"You'll come back, won't you? You are going to come back with me, right?" She stared at her hands, and didn't look at him or Dais.

"Like I said," she whispered. "There are still some things I have to figure out."

***************

Yuli clung to Mia tightly. She refused to leave him anywhere alone, especially in the Dynasty and especially since Talpa could use him as bait against her or the Ronins. He has in the past, she thought. And there isn't anything to stop him now. Even I can't positively keep him safe. But I'll sure try. "Are you okay, Yules?"

"Where are we going now?" he asked. 

"We'll be fine, trust me." As long as we aren't attacked. Ryo, where are you? I can't protect Yuli forever. That thought struck her as somehow odd. She had relied on the Ronin Warriors for protection, and now, she needed them to keep Yuli safe, but not her. There was no way Talpa would harm Yuli.

The darkness of the hall closed in around them. She held Yuli closer, but still, something ripped him from her arms. He screamed and then was cut off. Anger raged through her and she wrapped her fingers around her kanji orb.

"Forest! Dao Ri!" Her clothes gave way to green/brown on white. She felt stronger then ever, but knew she was far from completely there. Until she had the power to call her full armor and not destroy herself, her subarmor would have to do. "Hold on, Yuli." But where could he be? Only a Nether Spirit could have taken him away like that, and the Nether Spirits were lead by Badamon and Badamon followed Talpa. So Yuli had to be in Talpa's throne room, right? That made sense. But where was Talpa's throne room? She had always just teleported there, but her memory was far from complete. Very far, in fact. 

She heard Yuli shouting again. This time, it was coming from outside. That confused her, until Kale appeared at her side.

"The Ronins and the traitor, Anubis, have arrived," he said coldly. "Master Talpa is using the kid as ransom for the Inferno armor. Wildfire is very interested in finding you."

"That jerk," she muttered, not knowing whether it was Ryo or Talpa she was talking about. "We have to get out there. Yuli's in trouble."

"I will fight with you Ja- Mia, just as I fought with Janeel."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Let's go."

Outside, Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Sage stood off against Talpa. None of the warlords were present and Talpa had Yuli. He wanted the Inferno armor in exchange for his safety and Ryo was close to giving it up, when-

"Let him go, Talpa!" It was Mia and Kale. Kale stood behind her in full armor, but she only wore a subarmor. That was enough to make Ryo and the others gape. "I said, let the kid go, Talpa," she repeated. "If it's me you want, I'm here."

"I already have you, Janeel, as I always have. It's the Inferno Armor I want," said Talpa with a laugh.

"You had Janeel. I'm Mia," she replied coolly. "Don't give up your armor, Ryo. Talpa, I will give the armor of Fear if you let Yuli go. I know that you still need the power of my armor."

"Yes, that is true, but the Inferno Armor is of more worth to me."

"You had me because of Hariel. He's dead and you killed him. I won't let Yuli die because of you." There was a new heat in her voice no one had ever heard before. She glared at Talpa, then shook her head. "I can't let hate control me," she murmured to herself. "He wants me to hate him. I can't and won't, or I'll lose myself to his evil again." Kale watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out where his loyalties lied. Talpa was his master and the one who had given him his armor, but he owed Janeel more then his life. She had protected him from Talpa's wrath in his first days, and then dealt out some of her own on the enemies that had tried to kill him. Even if she wasn't Janeel anymore, even if she was Mia, she was still the same person at heart and he would follow her until she died. 

"If you wish to protect the boy so much, you will fight for me again." Mia started at the pain that rushed through her. She knew that if she fought for Talpa, she would have to kill the Ronins. But if she didn't, Yuli would be killed. He was the world to her, like a son, and if it meant her life, she would protect him. The pain died away, and she bowed slightly. Ryo's voice caught in his throat. She wouldn't... would she? Anubis had warned him that Talpa might use Yuli to get to her, and he had. 

"As you command, my... lord." She hated herself for saying that. And hated Talpa even more, but she had no choice. Yuli was more important then even the Ronins. Her heart ached. Deep down, she was betraying Ryo, like she had betrayed Hariel. I won't kill him... but I won't let Yuli be killed either. 

"Destroy Wildfire," ordered Talpa. Kale saw Mia pale, but she had to do it. Once she had agreed to follow Talpa, that was where all her power would go. The same thing had happened to him. With the kanji of obedience, once he had said his oath to Talpa, he was bound until the bond was broken. That bond now lay with Mia too and if she served Talpa, so did he. Mia bowed again, to keep from passing out.

"As... you command." Forgive me, Hariel. Forgive me, Ryo. I'm so sorry. A haze settled over her mind. She barely heard Talpa's triumphant laugh, or Yuli's increasing shouts of pain. All her thoughts were focused on Ryo. He was surprised and confused. Her warrior instincts kicked in. When the enemy was caught off guard was the best time to attack. 

"Mia?" he asked. "You're not Mia."

"I am, Ryo, believe me. But I have very little choice. My loyalty is with Talpa now." There was pain in her voice. "This is the last thing I ever wanted, but I must do as Emperor Talpa bids."

"Mia, it's me," he said. 

"I know who you are," she said. "The one person I can't destroy, but have to." 

***************

The wind blew across the grass and ruffled Mia's hair. It was the first time she had been on her roof, and there wasn't a lot up there. But it was a good place to think. About a lot of things. Like how, even after she had tried to kill him, Ryo had save her life again. She was angry at herself for actually wanting to destroy him and mad at him for having to be the hero.

A soft thud behind her brought Mia's thoughts to a halt. She didn't have to look up to know it was Sage. Ever since... ever since they had come back, she had avoided everyone except Yuli, or Ryo, but Sage wouldn't let her avoid him. He would come up on the roof, or sit by her while she watched Ryo. Damn him. He just had to be the hero. Now he might not wake up and she needed him more the Janeel had needed even Hariel.

"Hey," said Sage quietly. She lifted her head, but didn't look at him. "What's up?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked. He smiled softly.

"Because I can't," he answered. "You're my friend."

"I lied to you," she said. "And I betrayed you. If I hadn't agreed to fight Ryo, Talpa wouldn't have attacked him. This is all my fault."

"Everyone makes mistakes. And you didn't betray anyone. Anubis warned us that Talpa would use you and he did. It was more our fault that we went rushing in like that."

"If I hadn't given up on Hariel, if I had only just trusted that he would be safe, even with the armor of Wildfire, none of this would have happened," she murmured. "Is there any- is there any change with Ryo?"

"It's your turn to watch him, so go find out." Mia stood and faced Sage.

"Thank you," she said. "My friend." She leapt down to the balcony and almost knocked over Cye, who had been lost in his own void of thought. "Sorry, Cye."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that," he said. She just nodded and walked past him. Sage landed next to him. "What did I miss?"

"Mia blames herself for what happened to Ryo," said Sage. "If he doesn't wake up soon, I don't know what she'll do." A few minutes later, Kento came downstairs, confused.

"She's gotten really edgy," he said. "I touched her shoulder and she practically beat me up."

"It must be partly from Janeel," said Rowen. "Mia was usually really calm. She wasn't like this."

"Guys, she's gone through hell these last two days," said Cye. "First she finds out she's a warlord, then Talpa uses Yuli to get her to join him, and now Ryo's hurt. That's a lot for her to try and sort through." A explosion rocked through the house. "What was that?!"

"Put me down, creep!" Mia yelled from upstairs. They ran towards Ryo's room, but it was too late. A Dynasty soldier had Mia and Ryo was no where to be found. "Guys! Stay back! This isn't just a soldier!" He laughed. And sounded exactly like-

"Sekhmet," hissed Cye. "Warlord of Venom."

"So perceptive. Just like Janeel," he said. Mia kicked him in chest and tore free of his grasp. 

"And you've always been a jerk, Sekhmet," she said. "What do you want, anyway? Most people use the door when the make house calls."

"I want your armor for Master Talpa. And who back in the Dynasty, where you belong."

"I am where I belong," she said. "And my armor stays with me, here, on Earth. My home."

"You're home is with the warlords."

"You wish," said Sage firmly. "Mia stays here."

"Stay out of matters that don't concern you, Halo," said Sekhmet. "It's a pity really. Kale couldn't stay out other's affairs and... well, I guess it doesn't matter now does it."

"What happened to Kale?" asked Mia. 

"Poor, poor Kale..." Sekhmet trailed off with a evil smile. "Are you worried, my-"

"If you take me to Kale, I'll go with you," she said, cutting him off. Sage gasped, then walked over to Mia. 

"Are you insane?" he asked. She took his hand and held it firmly. He felt something being pressed into his palm. Mia sent him a don't-say-a-thing look. "Mia..."

"I'll be okay. Protect Ryo and Yuli."

"Are you ready?" asked Sekhmet. She nodded and let go of Sage. Sekhmet grabbed her arm roughly and they vanished. A groan broke the silence and all heads turned towards the over turned bed. Part of it had caught on the on the wall and formed a sort of hole. Kento pulled it back down and Rowen helped Ryo to his feet.

"Where's Mia?" he asked groggily. "She was here."

"You need rest," said Sage. "You were hit pretty hard."

"Where's Mia?" repeated Ryo. "Where is she?" Sage opened his hand and stared at Mia's kanji orb. Then he wrapped his fingers around it, and handed it to Ryo. 

"Sekhmet took her back," he said. "And she doesn't want us to follow."

***************

"Tell me where the Armor of Fear is."

"Never. My armor isn't yours and it isn't the Armor of Fear. It's the Armor of For- AHHHHHH!" A Dynasty soldier pulled her arm back and there was a definitive crack. Mia swallowed tears of pain and glared at Talpa defiantly. "I won't tell you anything," she spat. "The master of shadows is no longer _my_ master." 

"Forgive me, emperor, but she gave her armor orb to the Ronin, Halo," said Sekhmet.

"Why did you not prevent this, Sekhmet?"

"If Ryo of the Wildfire has her armor, which he most certainly does, then he and the other Ronins will come to her rescue, knowing she cannot protect herself," explained Sekhmet. "But if my lord wishes, I can go back and destroy them now."

"You wish, Sekhmet," snapped Mia. "You'll never defeat the- AHHHHHH!" Pain racked her body, evidence of the Nether Spirits floating around in the throne room of Talpa. Memories flashed by, but she couldn't get a handle of any of them. They just slid by, like oil over water.

"You'd be wise to hold your tongue in the presence of his greatness," said Badamon with an evil smile. 

"Be quiet, Badamon, she knows who her master is," said Talpa. There was more then confidence in his voice. He knew that she would fight for him again and he would win without a doubt. The childish Ronins would never raise a hand at their precious Mia Koji and he could obliterate them and control the mortal realm. "Badamon, take her to the Nether Pool. She will see what the Dynasty is all about." The harsh reality sank in quickly, but all Mia could do was groan. She had no fight left. The pain was already unbearable and it was about to get very worse.

***************

_"I won't fight against you, Janeel."_

_"Then you will die." _

_"Look what Talpa's armor has done to you. You are not the Janeel Machi I grew up with."_

_"You are correct, Hariel. I am not the Janeel you knew. She was weak. I am strong, unbeatable."_

_"You are the only person I love, Janeel. I won't fight you." He dropped the Fervor Swords and stared into her eyes. She quivered with anger, but there was no way she could fight him. Hariel was truly her love and she had vowed to protect him. Her whole reason to fight for Talpa was protecting Hariel from the destructive power of his armor. Her own armor had power like that, but with Talpa's dark magic, it couldn't destroy her. She would live forever, no matter the out come of battle._

_"I- I can't," she said. Her spear clattered to the ground. "Hariel, I can't. Please, let this end. I don't want to fight against you anymore. I never did, but..." Pain sliced through her. The darkness in her armor was fighting her own spirit. It wanted to destroy Hariel, as it already had the other four Ronins. All she had left was Hariel... and her brother, but he was more corrupted then she was. "No, stop please, I beg you, stop." Hariel ran to her side, supporting her as her legs collapsed beneath her. "I won't. I won't kill him. His friends are gone and it's my fault. I won't..." Suddenly, Hariel shouted in agony. He fell against her. "Hariel?" she asked. "Hariel?" _

_"I'm sorry, Janeel," he whispered, wrapping his hand around hers. "I've failed you." His eyes closed and he fell limp. She gasped for breath, but her throat was closed tight. He was... dead. Because she had let down the things they had growing up knowing: love for each other, their friends and their world. Tears slid down her cheeks, hot tears of anger and pain as she had never known. The pain of losing the biggest battle._

_The Inferno armor glowed white, then flashed the colors of the Ronin armors. It faded away, leaving Hariel in his subarmor. Janeel hugged his body and cried. Then he too, faded away, leaving her holding air. She burst into more tears and doubled over in anguish. _

_"Oh, Hariel," she sobbed. "Hariel!"_

"Hariel... oh god..." All Mia could do was weep. All her strength was gone, sapped by the Nether Spirits that were circling her. Tendrils of energy held her down, but there was no need. Occasionally, Sekhmet would appear, listen to her screams of grief and torment, then vanish with a satisfied smile on his face. She never saw any of this. All she saw were the memories that had killed Janeel's soul and killing hers now. 

_Sekhmet bowed to Talpa and turned to Janeel._

_"Our lord has instructed me to destroy Hariel, since you cannot seem to get it right." She glared at him and teleported back to her room. Sekhmet arrived a few minutes later. "What's the matter, dear Janeel? Upset over your poor boyfriend."_

_"Sekhmet, I don't know what I should do to you first: Kill you slowly and painfully or just rip your throat out," she said hotly. "You're being such a child. What is with this obsession over killing Hariel?"_

_"He is the enemy. And therefore, he must die."_

_"Oh, I get it. You're jealous. You thought if I joined the Dynasty, then I'd spend less time with Hariel. Since I haven't done that, more or less, you're jealous. Sekhmet, nothing will ever take away what Hariel and I have and if you try, I will destroy you."_

***************

Stars dotted the might sky, shining brightly, but for Ryo, nothing would shine again. He had lost Mia, for a second time in a week. And he had never known that she had been there, the entire time he was unconscious.

Her kanji orb cast a strange light on the grass at his feet. He picked it up and felt pain resonate through it. Mia was in trouble and he had no way to help her. Ryo let it fall back to the ground and stared at the sky angrily. Talpa would pay for hurting her. And if she died... even he didn't want to think about that.

The light died away as Cye appeared out the back door. He spotted Ryo and decided against going back inside. Ryo needed all of them, especially since Mia... was gone.

"Hey Ryo," he said. "What's up?"

"I always thought I could protect her, keep her safe," he replied. "I guess I was wrong. She protected me."

"She's been through a lot, but we have to trust her. Her compassion has always been to protect us, and now the warlords too." Cye almost jerked at how normal that had sounded. Mia, protecting the warlords. Them too, and Yuli. That was just her way. She had a reason now too. But how far would she go to fight? And who would she fight for? Talpa? Her own gain? Or with them?

The ground shook. Cye and Ryo jumped up, ready to fight, no matter the enemy, except if it was Mia. As far as that went, they didn't know yet. A pair of doors from the Dynasty grew out of the ground and opened slowly.

"What the hell?!" yelled Ryo as Dais and Kale leaped out. Kale held a limp figure and Dais was fighting a pack of soldiers following them out of the doors.

"Web of Deception!" 

"Who is that?" asked Cye. "Oh my God! It's Mia!"

"Mia? What? How?"

"I don't know, but she's in trouble. Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

"Dao Shin! Super Wave SMASHER!"

"Flare Up NOW!" Ryo was too angry to think straight... she _was_ hurt and it was Talpa's fault. His sure kill ripped through the soldiers and tore apart the door. It fell in burning splinters that disappeared before they hit the ground. He lowered his katanas and heard Cye shouting at the warlords.

"Let her go, warlords!"

"Believe me, Ronin, we do not wish any more harm on the girl then you do. But she is gravely injured and we cannot risk going back now that we have betrayed Lord Talpa," said Kale.

"You did what?" asked Ryo.

"She was- is our mistress. Even if it meant going against Master Talpa, we couldn't let her suffer any longer," explained Dais. 

"You're mistress?" asked Cye. Mia groaned and raised her arm weakly.

"Please... Cye... believe them... please..." She groaned again and her arm fell.

"Mia!" said Ryo. "Get her inside." Kale hesitated, but Dais nodded.

"We have to save her," he said simply. They followed the Ronins inside. Sage stood up quickly, his glare at the warlords changing to shock and confusion at the sight of Mia. 

"Mia!" cried Yuli. He ran to where Kale had laid her on the couch. "Please, Mia, be okay."

"I'll be fine, Yuli," she said softly. "Just give me moment." Her gaze shifted to the warlords, who were being kept under careful watch by Kento and Sage. "Guys, it's okay. They won't attack you. Kale, Dais, please, for once, leave the battle where it belongs. This isn't the time. Talpa wants you dead now... learn to trust each other. You have a lot in common with the Ronins... more then you know." Mia trailed off and clenched her fist as a spasm of pain raced through her, evidence of the Nether Pool. Her eyes opened again and she stood up quickly. The pain was gone, but so was everything else. Ryo tried to get her to sit back down, but she roughly pushed him back. 

Geez, he thought. Somehow, she's gotten stronger.

"Kale of Darkness and Dais of Illusion, you have betrayed Emperor Talpa," she said, her voice sounding hollow and empty. "Do you deny this?"

"We betrayed Lord Talpa for Janeel," said Kale firmly. "But she has betrayed herself. What have you done to her?"

"She is fine, only trapped in her own body. I will control her now, as Talpa ordered." Kento tried to grab her, but she gripped his arm tightly and flung him into the back wall. "Do not test my strength, Hardrock. You would find it most unpleasant. I am returning to the Dynasty, with the warlords. They will be punished for their blatant betrayal."

"No, Mia, stop," begged Yuli, taking hold of her arm. "You have to stop! This isn't right!" Mia raised her hand to knock him away, but something flashed in her eyes. She moaned and sank back down onto the couch.

"Stop... fighting me you foolish girl. You cannot win..."

"Fight it, Mia," said Yuli. "We need you here, no matter what it says."

"Harial... my brother... I killed them both, condemned them," she murmured. "I don't deserve to live. I should be dead..."

"Your brother is alive, Janeel, and Harial's death was meant to be," said Dais. "The boy is right. We all need you to fight against the darkness in the Dynasty." He looked as shocked as the rest of them that those words had come out of _his_ mouth, but deep down, he knew it was true. Talpa had gone too far. He didn't care about anything other then the armors and his own power. 

"I am glad you have finally realized Talpa's true reason for your armors," said Anubis quietly. Kale frowned at the ground, but he knew that they were both right. His loyalties laid with Janeel/ Mia now. 

Suddenly, she screamed.

"Get out of my head!" she shouted. _Compassion_

_Virtue_

_Life_

_Wisdom_

_Trust_

_Justice_

_Obedience_

_Serenity_

_Loyalty_ The golden staff of the Ancient glowed brightly and the light surrounded Mia. Three Nether Spirits left her body and vanished angrily. She collapsed against the back of the couch with a groan.

"Never again," she muttered. "I'm sorry, guys, it just became too hard to know if what I was seeing was reality."

"That is what the Nether Spirits do. They convince a person that there is no hope left in the world. Then they use that weakness to possess the person, mind and body," said Dais. Mia rubbed her temples, then turned her head towards the balcony. Someone was out there. White Blaze's growl only confirmed that. Why do I get the feeling I know who is it? she thought. Sekhmet's evil laughed filled the air.

"Four traitors and five Ronins. How fitting," he sneered, appearing just above the top of the railing. "I will bring you all to Emperor Talpa." Mia got back up and glared at him.

"You were always so quick to please," she said coldly. "You've lost everything but your soul, Sekhmet. Come back to the side of good, where you belong."

"I haven't lost anything, Janeel. In fact, I have gained power, strength, things you had when you fought for Master Talpa, sister. _You_ are the one who should rejoin my side."

"Sister?" asked Ryo in disbelieve. 

"Yes, Ryo, Sekhmet was Janeel's brother," she replied. "But I'm Mia, remember? He's not my brother," she added angrily. "He's Talpa's puppet and doesn't realize it."

"You are the puppet, my sibling. A puppet of the Ronins. As much as you believe they are your friends, it is nothing but a lie." Ryo growled and stepped in front of Mia.

"Be quiet, Sekhmet," he snarled. "_That's_ the lie and you know it. Mia _is_ our friend, just as she always has been."

"Ryo, don't." she said. "I can handle Sekhmet." She moved around so she had a clear view of the warlord of Venom. "There is so much you can't understand, Sekhmet. No matter what anyone says, I know now how much friendship is worth in war. It may mean nothing on the battle field, but it's everything off of it. I would have no reason to be here without any of them, and I wouldn't be here at all either. You remember fighting side by side against them before. Now it's the same principle. We can fight together again, Sekhmet, only this time, it would be against the Dynasty."

"Fight against Master Talpa?" he asked coyly. "You're mind is more lost in that weak mortal body then I thought. I will bring you back to Lord Talpa and he will heal your confusion. But for now, I will suffice with taking the traitors, Dais and Kale." Energy tendrils wrapped around the two other warlords. They started to vanish in yells of pain and agony. Mia paled at the thought of losing them to the Dynasty. They were her friends, after all. They had risked everything to save her life and now they were going the experience something worse then death: The Nether Pool.

"I won't let you take them." Had that really been her own voice? Dais and Kale disappeared completely and Mia ran towards the edge of the balcony. "Get back here, you coward!" She dove at him, over the railing. He dissipated just before she could reach him. Ryo gasped as she started to fall towards the ground. "Portal!" she called. A black portal opened in the earth and she went straight through. "You'll pay for that, Sekhmet!" Anubis hurled the staff into the hole and it stayed open.

"You must hurry," he told the Ronins. "It will not hold long and she will need your help."

***************

The water lapped softly around Mia's legs as she struggled to stand up. 

I won't let him win, she thought wryly. I can't. For Harial's honor, I must defeat Sekhmet and Talpa once and for all.

"Mia!" She whirled around and lost her footing again. Ryo caught her before she landed back in the water. "Are you alright?"

"You... followed me, but how? It was supposed to close as soon as I went through."

"Anubis stopped it," explained Sage.

"At least tell me you left Yuli with Anubis."

"Of course," said Cye. "Anubis wouldn't let him come, no matter how much he complained." She sighed with relief. As much as she wanted to protect Yuli, he would only get in the way. And she didn't want to risk him being used as bait again.

"You shouldn't have come," she said, turning from them. "This is my fight. I can't... I _don't_ want you to die because of my mistakes." Ryo grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Weren't you part of the conversation we just has with Sekhmet?" he asked hotly. "You're our friend, Mia, and that means everything, especially to me." She looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of pain and concern, the only way to know if he was telling the truth. And he was. She pulled her arm free of his grasp and looked at the other Ronins.

"I'm guessing you're in on this insanity as well?" They all nodded, more or less, in unison. "I thought so." I won't let you guys die, but I don't think there's any way of stopping you without hurting you. "So let's go."

"Yeah, okay," said Kento. "But where to?"

"The only place he could possibly have brought them," she answered, concentrating. "Talpa's throne room." Let this work. It's been so long, Can I still get us there in one piece? Can I get us there at all? She was vaguely aware of someone gasping. Mia opened her eyes and saw they had formed a circle around her. They _were_ in the throne room...

But so was Talpa.

"So you finally joined us," he said with a cold laugh. "You have dug yourself in deeply this time, Janeel."

"For the last, god damn time, I am _not_ Janeel," she said angrily. "What have you done with Kale and Dais?"

"They are safe... in the Nether Pool," said Sekhemt, stepping into the light next to Talpa. "They will pay for their traitorous ways, just as you will."

"I'm not a traitor, Sekhmet, I know where I stand," she said quietly. "But you have to learn." 

"You can handle Sekhmet?" asked Ryo. She nodded.

"You guys take Talpa. He's not as strong as you think. You have all grown strong enough to fully beat him this time. I know you can do it."

"Better use the Inferno," said Kento.

"We need a plan," added Sage. "We can't just rush in against him."

"We'll improvise," shrugged Ryo. "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!"

"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" Mia slipped around them as they transformed. She had every confidence in them beating Talpa, but it was herself she didn't trust. No part of her wanted Sekhmet dead, but he deserved it. Still, she was his... no, she wasn't. That was Janeel.

"I'll teach you, Sekhmet, to injure my friends," she said. There was a new strength in her voice. She felt power flow through her, but it wasn't enough. Her armor would eat her alive unless she gained what she needed to control it. Except she didn't have the time. Sekhmet was attacking.

He lunged at her, katana raised, dripping with venom. She jumped back and watched it go straight through a pillar. Talpa was getting up to fight the Ronins. Hopefully he knew better then to get into the battle between her and the warlord of venom.

"You're fast, Sekhmet, but I'm faster," she said, dodging another strike. This one hit the wall and was held secure. Mia kicked her leg up and hit Sekhmet in the head. He staggered back. No one had ever hit him so hard with his armor on. 

"Rage of Inferno!" They both stopped mid attack. Ryo's white armor and the Fervor swords both exploded with power. Talpa laughed, but didn't expect the strength. Mia almost started crying with joy when the demon lord went down, his armor ablaze with flame. The fire gave why to ash and a cold wind blew into the room.

"Master Talpa!" said Sekhmet. A dark voice filled the air.

**You have failed me, Sekhmet.**

"No, Master Talpa, I will always fight on your side."

**You have failed... but I will give you one more chance. Prepare for the end, Ronins. Nether Spirits, come serve your master!** Mia backed into the wall as Nether Spirits appeared everywhere. They brought Kale and Dais with them, unconscious and injured. 

"Kale, Dais," she whispered. "No, not you too. Sekhmet! Stop this! You'll be destroyed!" Tears threatened, but she forced herself to stay with it. The wind picked up and everything became darker. A shadow crept in with the gust and moved towards Sekhmet. Then it changed direction and headed towards Ryo. "No!" she screamed. "If you want him, Talpa, you'll go through me first. Armor of Forest! Dao Ri!" Her own power threatened with the tears, only it wanted to destroy her. I won't, she thought. I won't give in. If I have to lose my family, I will. But I won't lose my soul with it. Ryo's everything I have left. If he dies... The pain stopped and she looked at her own armor in awe. It understood her wishes. It wasn't going to kill her. The spear was automatically in her hands, carvings in the shaft. All of the kanji's of the Ronins _and_ warlords, ending with hers, compassion, in the metal tip. She heard the wind pick up, sending Ryo into the wall. He was helpless now, without the swords that had flown from his hands. Rage burst out of her and she leapt into the path of the shadow. Her spear glowed brightly. "No, Talpa, I won't let you. Razor Leaf-" Strong arms grabbed her and threw her onto the ground, next to Ryo.

"The power is mine!" shouted Sekhmet angrily. "Not anyone else!"

"Mia," said Ryo weakly. "Is that you?"

"Hush, Ryo, I have to stop him. Kale, Dais!" They pushed themselves off of the ground and saw her. There was no blackness in them. They were safe. "Get him out of here. And the others too. I have to fight him on my own."

"Yes, Jan-"

"Don't even," she growled, getting to her feet. "I may have the armor, but I'm not her." The spear pulsed with light now, as she forced in more of her power. Sekhmet and the shadow had become the same now. He laughed evilly as Kale and Dais helped Ryo to his feet.

"Running so soon, traitors?" he asked, his voice twisted and dark. Mia stepped in between them and him and motioned for the others to go. "Ah, my sister. I see you've finally gotten your armor."

"I am not your sister," she said. "And you're toasted. Razor Leaf Wind!" The force of the power from her spear knocked her back, but it didn't phase Sekhmet. "Damn it!" she swore.

"Mia, come on!" shouted Sage. "You can't win! He's too strong!"

"I'm not giving up!" she yelled. "I won't. This has gone on too long." Sage and Kento both grabbed her arms and practically dragged her from the fight as Sekhmet's power doubled and tripled. The Nether Spirits gathered around him and the walls started to fall down around them. The last thing Mia saw was the gateway rising out of the ground...

Epilogue

Ryo started to stand up when Mia groaned. Her hand went directly to the bandage around her head before and before she opened her eyes, she knew he was there.

"Mia?" he asked hopefully. Her eye fluttered and she tried to sit up. Blood rushed to her head and she fell back against the pillow.

"Ow," she murmured. "That hurts."

"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting back down. She smiled weakly.

"Like I was run over by a semi," she answered, attempting to sit up again and succeeding. "What happened?"

"We beat Talpa." Despite that, she frowned. So it hadn't been a dream. Sekhmet really _was_ evil and possessed from what had gone on. "What?"

"I told him I would protect him..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought. She did anyway. "I ended up killing him. The whole reason for the armor was to keep him from destroying himself." Ryo realized she was talking about Harial. Or maybe both him and Sekhmet. Suddenly, she lifted her head. "I'm sorry. After all, Talpa was destroyed. That's something you guys worked for." He smiled gently and kissed her. The pain stopped abruptly, only to make way for about seven hundred other things. 

"No, Mia," he said when pulled back. "We worked for it."

The End


End file.
